powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Utsusemimaru
|numberofepisodes = 39 (Kyoryuger) 7 (movies) |casts = Atsushi Maruyama Nozomu Takahashi (Baby)}} , nicknamed , is a Sengoku Period-era Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor for 400 years. He assumes the role of with his partner, the Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Character History 400 Years Ago During the Sengoku Period, Utsusemimaru had served under a lord named Moshinosuke Iwaizumi, who had made the future Kyoryuger a samurai despite his background as a commoner and a ronin. When the Deboss Army attacked Japan in an undisclosed time either before or after Utsusemimaru bested Zyudenryu Pteragordon, Torin had asked Moshinosuke Iwaizumi for Utsusemimaru's power to fend off the Deboth Army, which was granted. During one fateful battle with the Deboth Army, Utsusemimaru saw a Debo Monster with a carp banner kidnap a child on the battlefield, to which Utsusemimaru had foiled. Undoing his transformation, he tried to stir the child, unknowing until the last second of the ingenious trap the Deboth Army had made for him, with the boy actually a Zorima in disguise about to cut him down. However, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi threw himself to take the blow meant for Utsusemimaru, grievously wounding the lord. Slaying the Zorima out of rage, a distraught Utsusemimaru watched on as Moshinosuke Iwaizumi passed away in his arms minutes later after the attack after leaving some final words. Without their lord, Moshinosuke Iwaizumi's remaining forces were later killed off by the Deboth Army, including Utsusemimaru's human partner Jurota. With Torin captured and about to be executed by Dogold, a vengeful Utsusemimaru changed into Kyoryu Gold and saved Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not as Kyoryu Gold, which causes Torin to question what happened to Utsusemimaru. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramirez, Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transforms into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries-old spell, and defeats the remaining Knights and the remaining Cabrima, showing the Kyoryugers why he is nicknamed the . After the fight, the other Kyoryugers approach him and cancel their transformation, making Utsusemimaru remember his slain lord Moshinosuke Iwaizumi when he saw Daigo's face. Remembering his last words that his kindness would get him killed, Utsusemimaru had constructed a mask of cold aloofness and brushed off the Kyoryugers. Utsusemimaru still helped the the team whenever he could, though he retained his coldness. But the continuation of the cold mask eventually made him feel exceptionally guilty, and was soon discovered of this by Amy. After the Horned Brave shared an ice cream cone with him, the samurai confessed his past and why he created a mask of coldness. Utsusemimaru joined the other five Kyoryugers to get to Deboth but stopped to prevent Raging Knight Dogold and Resentful Knight Endolf from stopping the rest of the team. Utsusemimaru fought the two knights for long time but was caught by Endolf. When he is seemingly about to be killed by Dogold, Endolf was slashed instead. Dogold and Utsusemimaru makes a temporary alliance and when their attacks don't work, Dogold becomes the armor of Utsusemimaru and combines their attacks and defeats Endolf. After the battle with Endolf ends, Dogold challenges Utsusemimaru to a final battle with Dogold being truly destroyed by Utsusemimaru. He then afterwards falls to the ground from being struck by Dogold. He was later revived by his teammates melody. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with to fight . 100 YEARS AFTER to be added ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Along the way, Utchy is turned into a baby at the hands of Clock Shadow, having heard the Shadow Monster's song the longest, at the same time the five ToQgers are regressed to their childhood forms, forcing his successor Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou) to take care of him. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Kyoryu Gold appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Utsusemimaru appears in the game world created by , acting as a loyal servant to . This version of Utsusemimaru retains the original's personality. He assists the other superheroes in clearing the game. Though he was slain by , he respawned in the game world sometime later. Personality While initially appearing to be cold and calm, Utsusemimaru is actually a very caring and comforting person. Utsusemimaru is also rather humble, using the pronoun as a personal pronoun. While he is very out of place at times in the modern world, he does posess an understanding of how things work and is able to embrace new concepts such as when he was told about Christmas. Utchy was so exicted as he never experienced the holiday in his time and wanted to enjoy his first Christmas. (as while Christmas was brought over in the mid 1500s to Japan, it was never fully embraced as a holiday until the early 20th century.) Another thing about Utchy noted by both Amy and Debo Honenukky, the out-of-time samurai is quite bashful, being awkward around women. Powers and Abilities Utsusemimaru has demonstrated on numerous occasion that he is a versatile warrior who even excels his Kyoryuger comrades in their own areas of expertise. He has shown to be a better marksmen than Ian, a better swordsman than Souji, a stronger kicker than Amy, and has even surpassed Nobuharu in feats of physical strength. Regarding his other skills, Utsusemimaru has demonstrated the capacity to understand other languages, in particular the English language; though limited to simple words such as "Perfect", "King", and the transformation words needed for the Gabrichanger. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O * Profile :Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold: to be added Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Gold appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Gold is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Forms Arsenal *'Gabrichanger': Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Utchy's powers. *'Zandar Thunder' *'ToQ Ressha': Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **'Drill Ressha': Loaned by ToQ 6gou. Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh - Armed On= is Kyoryu Gold's extension form accessed by using a Spirit Ranger version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi in his Gabrichanger, bypassing the usual method of inserting two Zyudenchi into the Gaburivolver (the Gabrichanger can only read one at a time). Sporting spiky gold armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Gold access to a stronger version of the Zandar Thunder, the Golder Zandar Thunder. Arsenal *'Golder Zandar Thunder' *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon Spirit Ranger Gold ver.' }} - Dogold= While being possessed by the Raging Knight Dogold, Utsusemimaru is forced to wear Dogold's armor, and armed with seven-branched sword. During their final confrontation, Utsusuemimaru very briefly wore Dogold's armor once again in a temporary team-up against Resentful Knight Endolf. This time, however, he was not controlled but instead worked in conjunction with Dogold while wielding both his Zandar Thunder and Dogold's Kenka Jōtō, combining their techniques to destroy Endolf. Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 1-10, 47 }} Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover, although Gai Ikari presumably borrowed it along with the other Kyoryuger powers for the Gokaiger's 40th anniversary return. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into Kyoryu Gold. Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As a baby, he is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Etymology Utsusemimaru's name is the combination of utsui and omi, which mean "reality" and "subject", or "vessel", respectively, and reflects off the fact that he is a samurai from the Sengoku Period. It also can mean utsu (hollow), and semi (cicada), which means the cast off shell of a cicada, possibly hinting at the fact that he was once Dogold's vessel, and cast him off to free his own will. Notes *Utsusemimaru previously had the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 9th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also had the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by five episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon ''motif. **He is also the first Gold Ranger to be on a dinosaur-themed Sentai. *Utsusmimaru is the opposite of the other three dinosaur themed Sixth Rangers (Burai, Naoto, and Mikoto), in that he was a willing and pleasant ally to the other Sentai Rangers, rather than being against or antagonistic to them. **His "death" and "revival" breaks the tradition of the dinosaur themed Sixth Rangers dying at the end of their series. ***In some ways, Torin fulfilled the condition of the dinosaur themed team having a team member die. *While not the first gold samurai-themed Ranger production-wise, Utsusemimaru became active at the same time as a samurai Sentai team who would have a gold centuries later. **If one viewed all the Super Sentai teams as occuring in one world, then Utsusemimaru predated Genta as a Gold samurai ranger. ***Additionally, both Genta and Utsusemiaru are normally unable to use their team's upgraded forms for one reason or another (Utsusemimaru can't Armed On because his Gabrichanger can only read one Battery at a time, Genta can't use the Inromaru because it's not compatible with his Sakanamaru) but are later able to do so under special circumstances (Genta via the Super Change Gosei Card in ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, Utsusemimaru by using a special Pteragordon Zyudenchi in the Special DVD. *Utsusemimaru is the only Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Dogold and never acted on his own accord in terms of fighting against his fellow Kyoryugers. *Utsusemimaru is similar to Tsukumaro "Shirogane" Ogami (GaoSilver) from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both are Sixth Rangers with metallic suit colors, both were members of the team's previous incarnation from ancient times, and both were trapped inside villains who used their robos, and both robos had an 'evil' face that switched to a 'good' face once freed. **However, Utsusemimaru is different from Shirogane as Utsusemimaru is friendlier and sociable to his friends than what Shirogane would ever be. ***Also while Rouki was essentially destroyed after Tsukumaro freed himself, only appearing several times later, Dogold still stayed a main villain after Utsusemimaru freed himself. *Utsusemimaru is also similar to Asuka (AbareBlack) of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, as Asuka was also in a dinosaur sentai and possessed by an evil cursed armor and forced to fight against his teammates before being freed. The only difference is Asuka was originally a member of the Abarangers before being possessed by the armor instead of officially joining the team afterwards. **They both specialize in swordsmanship and have similar personalities, but are also at times naive due to their new surroundings, as Asuka originally came from the alternate dimension Dino Earth, while Utsusemimaru was originally from Sengoku-era Japan. **They both start their own families, though in Utsusemimaru's case, only his descendant Uppy was ever seen. **Both were thought to have been killed in their series, but ultimately survived. **Incidentally Asuka's name, much like Utsusemimaru's background, is also a reference to Japan's past, as he was named after Japan's Asuka-era. *The Shinkengers were in existence around Utsusemimaru's time. Whether or not he and the Shinkengers of the past have met is not noted. **He did demonstrate similar attitudes to the Shinkengers, initally refering to King as "Lord", due to his resemblance to his lord Iwaisumimonosuke, as well as the other Kyoryugers as Daigo's "vassals". This was the official hierarchy in Shinkenger, Shinken Red was the Lord of the Shiba Clan and the other Shinkengers were his or her vassals. *Utsusemimaru is the only Kyoryuger that is affiliated with a classical element; in this case, lightning. **He is also the first Sentai Ranger to be affiliated with the lightning element since Tsubasa Ozu of Magiranger. ***He is also the first Gold Ranger to be affiliated with lightning. **Like Tsubasa, Utsusemimaru also shares his element with a major villain of his series. Tsubasa shared the lightning element with Meemy (who was the fallen Heavenly Saint once known as Raigel) and Utsusemimaru shared his element with Dogold. *Like Ramirez and Tessai, Utsusemimaru existed long before the current Kyoryugers were born. It is possible that if he had not been possessed by Dogold and then frozen, he would have become a Spirit Ranger like them. *Ever since his revival, Utsusemimaru's favorite food is ice cream, introduced by Amy Yuuzuki. *Utsusemimaru's Warring States origins foreshadows , Kyoryuger's second Super Hero Time partner, whose has a similar Warring States Era motif. Appearances **''Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh'' **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition'' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Uppy - Utsusemimaru's descendant and the third Kyoryu Violet *Koda - The first Dino Charge Power Ranger from a past, and now currently living in a present day of future years later. *Kwon Juhee, successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave. References External links *Kyoryu Gold at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Gold at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Lightning-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 6 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Rangers not in Legend War